


idiots.

by jjujutsu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Flirty Choi Beomgyu, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Nonbinary Huening Kai, Soft Choi Soobin, established soogyu, how to: deal with your emotions when you are lgbt, huening kai they/them, its almost 3am i cant think, not rly beta read whoooops, relationship counselor hyuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjujutsu/pseuds/jjujutsu
Summary: At the age of eight, Soobin had found home in Beomgyu, a boy who never failed to bring him happiness and comfort.Now, at the age of nineteen, he could only watch as Yeonjun slowly made himself part of that home, carving out his own space in Soobin’s heart.Not that he minded, though.In fact, at that moment, he thought he was made to love the two of them.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 126





	idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo omg i am so excited to post this fic i worked for about four days aaaaa 
> 
> i have such a weak spot for poly choi line i rly do >.< i cld not resist. this is my first time writing smth like this tho so it was a bit of a challenge for me aa pls be nice but!! pls i hope u like and enjoy it v much.

To Soobin, Beomgyu was everything. He was his entire world, his light. He couldn’t imagine a day without the shorter boy by his side, in fact, he didn’t even want to _try_ and imagine it.

He knew he loved Beomgyu, of course he did. He had always known, it had never even been a question. 

The first time they had met, when Soobin was 8 and Beomgyu was 7 (although Beomgyu insisted they were both 8 at the time), Soobin knew he would do anything in the world to keep a smile on the boy’s face.

The first time they had kissed, Soobin knew he would never be able to forget the feeling and he knew he craved more, as if Beomgyu was a drug he couldn’t stay away from.

The day Beomgyu confessed to him, in a blanket fort they made in Soobin’s room in their senior year of high school, Soobin knew he would try his hardest to be the perfect boyfriend, to give Beomgyu all the attention and love he deserved.

In the last two years since they made their relationship official, Soobin never once felt like he was failing any of these promises he made himself. Sure, he had his own insecurities here and there, but he knew he was doing his best. It also helped that Beomgyu was there to reassure him that _yes, Soobin, you’re the perfect boyfriend_ when he wasn’t feeling entirely confident.

But here and now, inside of the tiny on-campus Starbucks, as he felt his heart skip a beat watching Yeonjun laugh from where he sat across from him, he thought maybe he was failing after all.

* * *

When Soobin returned to their shared apartment later that evening, his eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

“Baby,” Beomgyu called from the kitchen when he heard the door open, “I’m making dinner! I’m experimenting with tofu. If it tastes awful you still have to eat it, because you love me.”

Soobin didn’t respond, opting to just silently slip into the kitchen and fall into place behind Beomgyu. He wrapped his arms around the other’s waist and buried his head in the crook of his neck.

Beomgyu stilled, then. Soobin knew it wasn’t out of discomfort, but because the other could sense something was wrong. He felt Beomgyu gently rest a hand atop his, rubbing small circles into his skin for comfort.

“Soobin, baby? Are you okay?”

_Are you okay?_

There it was. That accursed phrase, the one that always made something break inside of Soobin. He could do nothing to stop the son that wracked through his body, only able to pull Beomgyu closer to him and whisper a mantra of broken apologies.

He could hear the sound of the stove being turned off (he had half a mind to be thankful that Beomgyu was not burning down their apartment in his worry) before he felt Beomgyu turn around in his arms, his hand coming up to lightly stroke Soobin’s hair.

Soobin was grateful for how well Beomgyu knew him. He was grateful the other was giving him the time to just cry without pushing him to talk about it just yet. At the moment, however, it only served to make him feel more guilty about what he was going to tell the other.

For the moment, though, he just allowed himself to cry and cling to his boyfriend. He allowed himself to be comforted by the love he wasn’t sure if he deserved anymore.

* * *

“So,” Beomgyu began when Soobin had finally stopped crying. “Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong now?”

They had moved to the couch, Beomgyu’s dinner long forgotten. Soobin, despite his height and lanky limbs, was curled up on Beomgyu’s lap, trying to make himself as small as possible while his boyfriend held him.

Soobin heaved a deep sigh, his hands curling a bit tighter into the fabric of Beomgyu’s sweater.

“I met a boy this week.”

“Okay.”

“I think I have a crush on him.”

The hand that had been playing with his hair stopped, then, and he felt Beomgyu’s grip on his thigh tighten just a little.

“Okay,” he said, a bit more hesitantly this time.

Soobin could not stop the nervous, desperate word vomit that escaped his lips next.

“No! It’s not– Beomgyu, I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and get married to you, and get old and ugly together. I _love_ you, Gyu. I’m never leaving you. It’s just… I don’t know. His name is Yeonjun. He’s in my music theory class, he’s pretty and funny. I like him. I don’t know what’s wrong with me but I want to date him and I want to date you. Both of you. I want both of you, Gyu. Is that selfish? I’m sorry.”

Beomgyu let out a breath of relief, moving back to running his fingers through Soobin’s hair.

“You talk a lot,” he said with a laugh, and Soobin leaned back slightly to give him a sharp look, a pout on his lips.

“Okay, okay. It’s not selfish, dummy. It’s okay. I’m not upset.”

“What? Really? Why? What?”

“Really. I’m willing to try, because I love you. Polyamory, I mean, but–“

“Polyamory? Babe, I’m pouring my heart out to you right now, why are you talking about _math?_ ” Soobin cut him off, pulling away from his shoulder fully to stare at his boyfriend as if he just said the stupidest thing on Earth.

In Soobin’s humble opinion, he did.

“Oh my god. Oh my _god_. You’re an idiot.”

“Hey, I am _not!_ You’re the idiot, I bet you don’t even know how many sides a polyamory has!”

“Polyamory is dating more than one person, Soobin! Poly _gon_ is the shape, dumbass! Now just listen to me, please?”

“Okay. Sorry.”

“It’s fine, I’m not mad. What I was saying, before someone interrupted me, is that I’m willing to try, for you. _But,_ I want to be included. I don’t think I’m comfortable with you dating someone who’s not also dating me. I’m willing to try if it's a relationship between all three of us, and if it doesn’t work out that way I’m not gonna be upset if you still have feelings for this Yeonjun guy either, just… just don’t leave me behind, okay?”

“You know I would never go anywhere you couldn’t follow, Gyu. No matter what, it's always you.”

“I know,” Beomgyu giggled, “I just wanted to hear you say it. Now come on, let’s see if we can find some videos about polyamory to watch on youtube or something. Since you _obviously_ have no idea what this really is.”

“I’d like that. Thank you, Gyu. I really mean it.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m the best boyfriend in the world, we know.”

“Shut up,” Soobin laughed, before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss against his boyfriend’s lips.

When Beomgyu smiled into the kiss he felt like he was on cloud nine. He would never get tired of this.

* * *

Soobin was vacuuming their apartment as fast as he possibly could, while Beomgyu was throwing the dirty clothes on their floor into the laundry basket (although not without complaint).

“I cannot believe you are making me pick up _your_ clothes, this is ridiculous. The apartment does not need to be spotless. What person in college actually _cleans?_ ” 

“A lot of them! And you’re the one who took my phone and invited Yeonjun over without a heads up! We have to make a good impression or else he won’t want to date us!”

“I don’t think the state of our apartment would affect whatever feelings this dude may or may not have for us, babe.”

“You don’t know that, maybe he’s a germaphobe or something!”

“He didn’t _look_ like a germaphobe in the pictures you showed me.”

“What does that even mean? How does someone look like a–“ Soobin began, but was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing through the small apartment.

“Oh my god that must be him,” Soobin said, nervously biting down on his lip. “Be normal.”

“I’m always normal!” Beomgyu pouted.

“You weren’t normal when I introduced you to Taehyun and you asked him if he thinks the cars in the Cars movie poop!”

“That was one time!”

The doorbell rang again, making Soobin stare owlishly at the door.

“Oh my god, your gay panicking is driving me insane, why are you ignoring him?”

Soobin just continued to look between the door and Beomgyu helplessly.

“Fine. I’ll answer it, you big baby,” Beomgyu sighed.

He pushed past Soobin, who was busy winding the cord of the vacuum into a loop, quickly crossing their “living room” (it was a bit too small to be a proper living room) to open the door.

Soobin was trying to subtly peek around Beomgyu as he opened the door, to get a glance at the other boy.

When the door was open enough that he could see Yeonjun, he felt his breath get stuck in his throat a little bit. The other always looked nice when they had class together, but today he looked like a dream. It seemed like he had dressed up a little bit, wearing light wash jeans and a fluffy pink long sleeved crop top.

Soobin couldn’t help but blush at the thought that maybe Yeonjun had dressed up for _him_.

As he continued fumbling with the vacuum, pretending to actually be doing something, he eavesdropped on his boyfriend’s conversation with his crush.

Well, it wasn’t technically eavesdropping if Beomgyu knew he was there listening, right?

“Hi,” Beomgyu greeted, and Soobin could _hear_ his smile. “You must be Yeonjun. I’ve heard a lot about you. You’re a lot cuter in real life, though”

Soobin’s cheeks burned a brighter shade of red, and he was happy neither of them were looking at him. Leave it to his boyfriend to expose him in the first thirty seconds.

“I, um, thank you?” Yeonjun stuttered out as if it was a question.

Soobin was intrigued by that, Yeonjun was always the one who flustered him. He had never heard the older boy like that before, and he was overcome with the urge to see his face.

He wondered for a moment if Yeonjun thought Beomgyu was cute, but shook his head quickly. _Of course_ Yeonjun thought Beomgyu was cute, he’d be blind if he didn’t.

“You’re here for Soobin, right?” Beomgyu asked after a moment of silence.

Soobin took that as his cue to stop pretending to be busy with the vacuum and actually greet his guest, and quickly started moving toward the door.

“Um, yeah. Yes. Is he–“ Yeonjun began, stopping as he saw Soobin come to stand beside Beomgyu, using his head as an armrest.

This earned him a quick glare from his boyfriend, but he paid no mind to it, really. If Beomgyu was mad about it he should just get taller.

“Ah, um, hi, hyung,” Soobin said, a shy smile on his face.

He took note of the slight flush on Yeonjun’s cheeks, but as his eyes landed on Soobin it was quickly replaced by the confident look the younger had become so familiar with.

If it were even possible for him to be blushing more, he certainly would be.

“Hi Soobinnie,” he smiled, his eyes blatantly raking over Soobin’s figure. “Are you going to let me in or leave me to freeze out here?”

“Oh, um, sorry. Come in, please, let me just–“ he started before cutting himself off, quickly turning to grab that stupid vacuum and put it away. He didn’t want Yeonjun to trip, or anything.

He didn’t notice the way Yeonjun’s eyes lingered on him when he walked away, but Beomgyu certainly did.

“Pretty, isn’t he?” The youngest spoke, his eyes glinting with mischief.

“Yeah, he is,” Yeonjun breathed out, turning his attention to the other.

Beomgyu had his head tilted to the side just slightly, a lazy grin on his lips as he asked a question that would linger in Yeonjun’s mind for the rest of the night.

“What about me, Yeonjun? Do you think I’m pretty, too?”

“Um, yeah. You– you’re very pretty, um,” he trailed off, realizing he didn’t know the other’s name.

“Beomgyu,” he supplied, “my name is Beomgyu. Don’t forget it, okay?”

With a wink, Beomgyu had turned around, easily finding Soobin and latching onto him like some kind of Koala.

The interaction left Yeonjun standing at the entrance, dumbstruck, before he shook himself out of it and made his way inside, closing the door behind him.

* * *

They were an hour into the evening, having spent their time taking turns playing Super Smash Bros on Soobin and Beomgyu’s switch, before Yeonjun finally asked the question.

“So, Soobinnie, you never told me you had a roommate,” he pouted. “You two seem super close.”

All he got as an answer was a wide eyed look from Soobin, who was sitting on the floor between his boyfriend’s legs, and a loud snort from Beomgyu himself. 

Yeonjun just raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

“What? Are you not roommates?”

“We are,” Beomgyu said, still laughing a bit. “It’s just a bit more _complex_ than that, you know?”

Soobin rolled his eyes and lightly smacked Beomgyu’s thigh, trying to tell him to stop being so dramatic and just get it over with.

“Ow! Okay, fine. We live together but we’re not just roommates, he’s my boyfriend.”

Soobin watched as Yeonjun visibly deflated and, as cute as the pout on his lips was, Soobin really didn’t want him to be upset. He was quickly wracking his brain for something to say to ease the pink haired boy’s worries.

“Aww, don’t look so disappointed, baby,” Beomgyu giggled, leaning over to pat Yeonjun’s knee.

Soobin smacked Beomgyu’s thigh again before standing up and situating himself on the couch between the two of them.

“You’re being annoying, shut up,” he gave Beomgyu a pointed look before he turned his attention to Yeonjun. “And you, I can practically _hear_ you overthinking. Relax, please. For me?”

He offered the older a reassuring smile, bumping their shoulders together lightly.

It took a minute, but Yeonjun eventually shot him a smile back, hesitantly nodding his head.

Beomgyu, who had moved to cling to Soobin’s arm, peered around him at Yeonjun, a bright smile gracing his features.

“Yeah, Yeonjun! Don’t think too hard, it’ll hurt your pretty little head. We both like you!”

Soobin sighed, Beomgyu really had never been one for subtlety, but he doubted Yeonjun realized the true meaning of his words, anyway.

He did, though, and he felt a warm feeling bubble in his chest because Beomgyu just said he liked Yeonjun, too, in the same way Soobin did. He was confirming to Soobin that he wanted this, too.

* * *

The night had gone well, so much better than Soobin could have even imagined. Yeonjun had stayed until nearly one in the morning. They had ordered pizza at some point, and they had screwed around plenty on the switch as well. Soobin had very excitedly shown Yeonjun his Animal Crossing island (technically, he shared the island with Beomgyu, but all Beomgyu ever did was buy clothes for his character, so Soobin took full credit for the island). 

When Yeonjun had told him it was a pretty island and he did well, Soobin didn’t even try to hide how happy the praise made him, even though he knew Beomgyu would tease him later.

Beomgyu and Yeonjun had also gotten along really well. Soobin knew they would, they had similar personalities, but still. To see his boyfriend and his crush interacting so happily, it made something warm bloom in the depths of his heart. 

That warm feeling only grew when he remembered that Beomgyu wanted this just as much as he did.

“I like him,” Beomgyu said as soon as Yeonjun was out the door, effectively making him lose his train of thought.

“You said that before. Not just for me, right? You really like him?” 

Beomgyu nodded his head, climbing over to sit on Soobin’s lap, his arms around his neck. Soobin’s hands automatically came up to rest on his waist.

“I do. I mean, I only just met him, but he’s hot. _Really_ hot. He’s funny, too, laughs at all my jokes. He’s easy to talk to, I want to spend more time with him, I think. He’s pretty hard to not fall for, I guess.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And,” he began, playing with the hair at the nape of Soobin’s neck, “I _really_ like the way he makes you all blushy and nervous. It’s cute.”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Soobin laughed, a blush rising to his cheeks once again.

Damn, maybe he was a bit blushy, after all.

“Make me,” Beomgyu whispered, eyes dropping to Soobin’s lips for a split second before he met his eyes again.

Soobin was never able to deny Beomgyu anything. What his boyfriend wanted, he was always happy to give.

His grip tightened on Beomgyu’s hips before he leaned forward to capture his lips in a slow, gentle kiss. Not that the pace he tried to set lasted for long, though. It never did. Beomgyu took the lead easily, and he had always been a very greedy kisser. He would take everything he wanted from Soobin and leave him breathless and dizzy in the end. Soobin loved it, though, he was addicted to the way the younger kissed him.

Beomgyu’s hands moved from around his neck to rest on his shoulders, and as he felt his back being pressed against the couch he allowed himself to just get lost in the sensation of the boy on top of him.

* * *

“You’re younger than me?!” Yeonjun exclaimed, a bit too loud from the tiny bakery they were in. 

The expression he was giving Beomgyu was a mix between shock and irritation. Soobin thought it was adorable.

This was the first time the three of them were hanging out together since Yeonjun had come over to their shared apartment a week ago, but they had been talking regularly the entire time.

Beomgyu had, in his words, ‘strongly encouraged’ Soobin to make a group chat with all of them, that they had definitely been using nonstop. At least, Beomgyu and Yeonjun were. Soobin had turned off the notifications in the first hour, after receiving a total of one hundred and seventy three messages while he was trying to study.

“Yes, and?” Beomgyu said, his head resting against his hand as he stared at Yeonjun with a challenge in his eyes.

“You brat, you haven’t used honorifics with me since I met you!”

“Gyu doesn’t believe in respecting his elders, thinks it is, and I quote, _‘overrated’_ ,” Soobin laughed, rolling his eyes.

“Not my fault you’re both hags. What are you gonna do, throw your dentures at me?”

Soobin stared at his boyfriend with a blank expression before turning to Yeonjun with an exasperated look.

“Hyung, can you believe this? Every time I call him a baby, he insists we’re the same age, but now here he is calling _me_ old. He’s just being annoying to impress you, don’t fall for it. Run away while you still can.”

Yeonjun burst into laughter at that, accidentally slamming his head against the window they were sitting next to, which in turn caused Soobin to start giggling, as well.

“Hey!” Beomgyu yelled, pouting at Soobin.

Soobin truly was weak to Beomgyu’s pout. The younger boy was far too cute for his own good, and Soobin’s heart was far too weak.

“Stop pouting, babe. Here,” Soobin said, his giggles dying down as he ripped off a piece of his croissant to press it softly against Beomgyu’s lips.

The other boy didn’t even hesitate, eating it happily as if that was what he had been waiting for the entire time.

“Ugh,” came Yeonjun’s voice from across the table, “you two are disgustingly cute. Barf.”

“Soobin, I think someone’s jealous.”

“Ew, no way am I jealous of you two los–“

“Oh, hyung, do you want me to feed you, too?”

“What–“

“I think he does, baby! Come on, we wouldn’t want Yeonjunnie to feel left out.”

Soobin once again found himself blushing a bit, but he quickly tore off another piece of his croissant, leaning across the table to press the pastry against Yeonjun’s naturally full lips. 

The older was looking at him with wide eyes, but he obediently opened his mouth to eat the food that was being offered to him.

For a split second, Soobin could feel Yeonjun’s lips against the tip of his fingers, making Soobin’s cheeks flush more.

He immediately took his seat again, deciding to look at the ceiling instead of at Yeonjun. 

In his defense, it was a very interesting ceiling.

* * *

As time went on, the trio went from spending time together once a week, to three times a week, to every other day, to every day.

At some point, Yeonjun had begun sleeping at their apartment more than he slept at his own.

“You’re always here, your roommate must be sad they don’t get to see your cute face every morning, huh?” Beomgyu teased one night when they were all curled up together on their bed.

“Nah, Huening Kai doesn’t really mind. They told me they’re glad I’m gone because they can spend more time with their boyfriend. Young love, you know?” Yeonjun rolled his eyes.

Soobin propped himself up on his elbow, looking over at Yeonjun from his side of the bed.

“Kai is your roommate?”

“Why, you know them?”

“They’re one of my best friends! I can’t believe I didn’t meet you sooner, they were hogging you all to themself,” Soobin pouted.

“My poor Soobinnie,” Yeonjun laughed. “Don’t be sad. I’m all yours now, huh?”

Soobin nodded eagerly, a blush rising to his cheeks, but now it was Beomgyu’s turn to pout.

“What about me? Aren’t you mine, too?” He whined.

Yeonjun appeared to be caught off guard for a moment, looking between the two boyfriends with questioning eyes, before giving up and just deciding to snuggle closer to Beomgyu.

“Of course, Gyu.”

* * *

There was one Saturday night where they had all had a bit too much to drink, and they were squished together on the couch watching some cheesy romance movie on Netflix, their giggles filling the apartment.

Soobin didn’t even remember the name of the movie, and he didn’t care to. All that mattered to him was the way his boyfriend and his (hopefully!) future boyfriend on either side of him, clinging to each of his arms.

Yeonjun had spent the whole night cracking jokes, while Beomgyu was roasting the “sickening” heterosexual nature of the movie. Soobin could only laugh along with both of them, alternating between resting his head on their shoulders.

His heart felt so full of a feeling he couldn’t recognize in his tipsy haze, but he was sure he couldn’t remember the last time he had been so happy.

At the age of eight, Soobin had found home in Beomgyu, a boy who never failed to bring him happiness and comfort. 

Now, at the age of nineteen, he could only watch as Yeonjun slowly made himself part of that home, carving out his own space in Soobin’s heart.

Not that he minded, though.

In fact, at that moment, he thought he was made to love the two of them.

* * *

Two days later, when Yeonjun had just left for class, Soobin found himself curled up on Beomgyu’s lap, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“I love him, Gyu. I really, really love him.”

“I know, baby. I do, too.”

He whimpered a bit, unable to hold back his tears any longer.

“Don’t cry, Soobin, please…. please don’t cry,” Beomgyu whispered, drawing small hearts across his back with his fingers.

“I’m scared. What if he doesn’t love us back?”

“Then… it’ll probably suck. But we’ll let go and move on, and it’ll get better. We’ll have each other.”

“I know… I know but I– I’m scared of losing him.”

Beomgyu didn’t answer, but the shaky breath he let out was enough to tell Soobin that the younger boy was crying as well.

His boyfriend simply pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of Soobin’s head, holding him closer.

“Me too.”

They had both fallen deep into the ocean that was Yeonjun, and they were drowning in their love for him.

And yet, neither of them wanted to see the surface again, not if it meant living without the pink haired boy in their lives.

* * *

“Yeonjun hyung. Do you like him?” Huening Kai asked the minute Soobin answered their phone call.

“Wow, no hello for your favorite hyung in the whole entire world, you gremlin child?”

“Okay, first of all, rude. I am an _angel,_ not a gremlin. Second of all, just answer the question, hyung.”

“Fine,” Soobin sighed. “Yes, I like him.”

“And Beomgyu hyung?”

“Yes, he likes him, too.”

“Like, _like_ like?” He could practically hear Kai’s pout.

“Hi, Soobin hyung,” came Taehyun’s voice through the phone, barely even audible.

“Yes, _like_ like. Why are you talking like a sixth grader? And why are you interrogating me at eight in the morning?” He paused for a moment, before quickly adding on, “tell Taehyun I said hi.”

“I don’t know. I care about Yeonjun hyung a lot, even if he’s annoying, you know? I just… I think you should tell him how you feel, hyung.”

“It’s complicated, Kai.”

He felt Beomgyu’s arms slide around his waist, the shorter boy resting his head against Soobin’s back.

“Kai and Taehyun?” He asked.

Soobin nodded, “mostly just Kai, but yeah. Hold on, let me just–“

He quickly put his phone on speaker, so Beomgyu could be part of the conversation, since it concerned him as well.

“Okay, Kai, you’re on speaker. Gyu is here, too.”

“Hi Beomgyu hyung,” they said, much more excitedly than the way they greeted Soobin.

“Hi, Hyuka. I heard Yeonjun’s your roommate, you haven’t been too lonely, right? He said he’s the one who cooks most of the time, so you better still be eating well when he’s not there!”

Soobin felt himself smiling. Beomgyu always took such good care of Kai, and every time he watched his boyfriend worry over his best friend he couldn’t help but be endeared. He was sure Beomgyu would be a great father someday. 

Not anytime soon, though, they were not even close to financially stable enough for that. Maybe a dog, first.

“I’m eating _fine,_ hyung! Taehyunnie always brings me meals, isn’t he the cutest?”

“Since when could Taehyun cook?” Soobin interjected.

“I can cook just fine.”

“No you can’t,” Soobin laughed, “once I watched you try to make macaroni and cheese with water instead of milk.”

“Goodbye, Beomgyu hyung. Goodbye, Beomgyu hyung’s stupid boyfriend,” Taehyun said, followed by the faint sound of footsteps.

“Soobin hyung, you scared my boyfriend away.”

“I’m not really sorry about that.”

“Anyway, Hyuka,” Beomgyu spoke through his giggles, “to what do we owe the _honor_ of this call?”

“I was asking Soobin hyung when you two are going to confess to Yeonjun hyung. I think you should do it soon.”

“And like I said, it’s complicated, Kai.”

“Soobin is right, it’s not exactly easy to ask someone to join your already established relationship. We’re working on it.”

“I think you’re both just overcomplicating things.”

There was silence, then, neither Beomgyu nor Soobin knew what to say to that.

“Anyway,” Kai said after a moment, “I have a class to get ready for. You two need to stop thinking so much and just tell him, though, he’s being all mopey. It’s weird. Bye, hyungs!”

There was a soft click before the apartment was engulfed in silence, the two boys left dumbstruck.

* * *

After the phone call with Huening Kai, neither of them saw Yeonjun for a week, and he had been unusually quiet in their group chat.

They had both been worrying nonstop, hoping the reason for his sudden silence was a busy schedule rather than him just avoiding the couple.

The last thing they had expected, however, was to find an angry Yeonjun standing outside of their apartment at one in the morning on a Thursday.

They had been in the middle of a very heated game of uno, both wearing the matching pajama set Soobin had bought for their first anniversary, when the sound of the doorbell rang through the apartment.

“You get it,” Beomgyu said, rushing out his words before Soobin could even process what was happening.

“What? Why me?”

“What if it’s an axe murderer? I’m too pretty to die, Soobin.”

“I’m pretty, too! I refuse to die. You get it.”

“No, you.”

“No–“

“Unlock the fucking door!” Yeonjun’s voice came from outside their door, effectively interrupting their petty argument.

Soobin and Beomgyu stared owlishly at each other for a moment before they were both scrambling toward the door.

As soon as the door was open, Soobin only had a moment to take note of Yeonjun’s tear streaked cheeks before he was pushing past them.

“You two are so fucking confusing, do you know that?” He all but yelled.

“We….. What did we do?” Soobin asked, hesitantly following him into the kitchen after closing the door.

Beomgyu was less than a step behind him, both of them wanting to reach out to the boy leaning against their counter, to offer him some sort of comfort.

Soobin wasn’t sure how well that would go over, though, not with how pissed off the other seemed to be.

So, he waited.

With a hand holding Beomgyu’s arm to tell him to give Yeonjun space, he waited for the older to tell them what exactly they had done wrong.

They could fix everything after they knew, after all. Or, at least, he hoped they could.

“Why are you doing this to me?”

Beomgyu opened his mouth to speak, but Yeonjun seemed to not want to give him the chance.

“Why do you keep– keep playing with my feelings like this! Why do you both keep flirting with me and– and cuddling with me, and letting me practically live with you!”

He was crying.

Soobin was desperately trying to fight the urge to hold Yeonjun in his arms until he was okay again, and, from the look on Beomgyu’s face, he knew his boyfriend was doing the same.

They needed to wait, though. They needed to let him say what he needed to.

“Why do you keep making me feel so wanted, and so– so _loved?_ Why do you keep making me feel this way when you already have each other and I can’t have _either_ of you?” He said, barely a whisper, his voice coming out so broken it made Soobin’s heart ache.

Beomgyu’s resolve broke, and Soobin watched as he surged forward, taking Yeonjun’s face in his hands, his thumbs delicately brushing away his tears.

“Yeonjun. You’re so stupid,” he mumbled, and Soobin could tell by voice that he was crying, now, too.

And then, Beomgyu was kissing him.

Yeonjun pulled away almost immediately, looking at between Beomgyu and Soobin as if they had suddenly grown horns.

“What– why– you– he–“

“Stupid Yeonjun,” Beomgyu cut him off. “You think I would kiss you if my boyfriend wasn’t okay with it?”

He didn’t give Yeonjun the opportunity to react to his words before he was kissing him again.

This time, Soobin watched the way Yeonjun immediately melted into the kiss, the way his arms came to rest on Beomgyu’s waist as if he was the most delicate thing in the world.

The way Beomgyu kissed him was the same way he kissed Soobin, greedy and demanding and full of love. He found that it was as addicting to look at as it was to be on the receiving end of those kisses.

They were both so, _so_ pretty. They looked incredible together, and Soobin caught himself thinking he could watch them kiss for hours on end.

He could do that later, though. Right now, his desire to kiss Yeonjun outweighed everything else. He, too, wanted to know how the other’s lips felt. He wanted to become as familiar with the way Yeonjun kissed as he was with the way Beomgyu did. 

Slowly, he walked over to the two boys he loved so much, a blush rising high on his cheeks and a bit of a dazed look in his eyes.

“Hyung,” he spoke once he stood beside them. “Kiss me, too.”

When the two of them pulled apart, he only had a moment to take in how breathtaking they each looked with their lips shiny and slightly red, before Yeonjun was pulling him in by the collar of his pajama top.

_Oh, wow,_ was all he was able to think as his eyes fluttered shut.

The way Yeonjun kissed was teasing, playful, a bit messy. He simply coaxed everything he wanted out of Soobin, making the younger feel as if everything he had to offer already belonged to Yeonjun to begin with.

Where Beomgyu’s kisses made him lose himself, Yeonjun’s made him feel fuzzy, like he was floating.

He didn’t know for how long they kissed, but when Yeonjun finally pulled away, the triumphant smirk on his face left Soobin’s head spinning.

* * *

“Will you be our boyfriend? Please?” Beomgyu finally asked later that night, when he and Soobin were both cuddled up next to Yeonjun in their bed.

“If you want to say no that’s fine, it’s okay. We won’t be mad,” said Soobin, his lips brushing lightly against Yeonjun’s neck.

“Yeah,” Beomgyu agreed, “we won't be mad. Well, fair warning, I might cry, but we won’t be mad.”

Yeonjun just laughed, a loud, beautiful sound that Soobin hadn’t realized he missed so much in the last week.

He couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re both idiots. The answer is yes, obviously.”


End file.
